


Roses are red

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doubt, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur's not sure he should have done this.





	Roses are red

Arthur wasn't sure anymore. On an impulse, he had sent Merlin a bunch of red roses while he did some online flower-shopping. He had sent Gwen some yellow tulips with a get-well card as she wasn't feeling too good lately, Mithian would recieve a colourful bunch of...Arthur had forgotten the name of the flowers, but he sent them as a thank you for telling him about the new restaurant at the other end of town. It had been worth the trip. 

And then he'd gone and ordered the biggest bunch of red roses for Merlin. Merlin liked to put flowers up in his place once in a while, he knew that. But..red roses? And so many of them? Wouldn't that send the wrong signal? He should have sent him something like he sent Mithy. That would have been safer. Then again...it was only the truth. He had fallen for Merlin a long time ago and it wasn't something he could just shove aside. They had been out together a few times lately and it had looked as if Merlin enjoyed himself, too. 

Yet, the roses were too much. It was too early to do something like this. Why had he done it?

The door to his office flew open and Merlin stormed in. 

"Listen, Merlin," Arthur got up, "I know this was a bit too much. I know how you think about huge presents and you think I'm bragging about how much money I have, you've said that often enough. I'm sor..."

He didn't get further as Merlin stepped close, took his face between his hands and planted a big kiss on his lips. 

Blinking when Merlin finally let go, Arthur didn't really know what to say. "Err..."

All of a sudden, Merlin seemed to become shy. "Wasn't that what...I thought it meant.."

"It did." Arthur couldn't help the huge and undoubtedly goofy grin that took over his face mere seconds before Merlin dove in for another kiss.


End file.
